Happy Birthday, Shika
by torib0o
Summary: It's Shikamaru's birthday and Neji's prepared a special night but he can't help but worry when his boyfriend doesn't return home. BL, Shonen ai, ShikaNeji, WAFF


A/N: So as we all know it's Shikamaru's birthday tomorrow and I wanted to write a bit of a birthday fic, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

Neji was beyond frustrated. He'd spent the entire day getting ready for Shikamaru's birthday and now the younger man was nowhere in sight. They hadn't had a fight or broken up, it was just....Shikamaru hadn't returned to their apartment that evening and Neji was on that thin line between anger and rage.

Neji knew he wasn't a domestic person but he'd spent the better part of the day -after Shikamaru left for his job at the academy- cooking and cleaning, and now as he looked around their spotless apartment, Neji was rather proud of himself. As he turned to look at the table, he couldn't help but be slightly surprised at how well the meal he prepared came out though, at the same time, he felt a small jolt of sadness knowing his lover wasn't going to enjoy it while it was still warm. So begrudgingly, he began to put the food into individual containers and into their refrigerator, washed the dishes, and went to take a shower.

'_I can't believe he just didn't come home.'_ Neji thought as he dried his hair. _'Maybe…maybe something happened to him. Maybe Tsunade-sama sent him on a mission….no, he'd need to come home to get his pack. Damn it! What could've happened to him?'_ Neji continued his musings as he dressed in his clothes for the night and went into the living room. As he entered the room, his and Shikamaru's small dog ran over to him and sighing, he bent over to pick it up.

When Kiba had presented Neji with the Maltese puppy two months ago for his birthday, the pale-eyed nin almost rejected it but after the dog followed around him for the duration of the day, he just couldn't say no. He had to admit now, that Yuki was a good companion, especially on nights like this when he was alone.

As he sat down on the couch, he had to wonder how much bigger this dog would get. Kiba told him that Maltese's were very small dogs and it wouldn't get much bigger than it was at the moment and for that Neji was glad, he didn't think he could handle something as Akamaru. He sighed again as he looked at the clock and noticed that it was now after ten thirty. _'Where are you, Shika?'_

--

Shikamaru groaned as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He was never drinking with Naruto again. Never.

The blonde ninja had been waiting for him at the academy and as soon as Shikamaru walked out of the building, Naruto grabbed him and he hadn't been able to get away in all those hours. So, instead of mopping and complaining, Shikamaru decided to go along and enjoy himself with his friends but he couldn't help but have an underlying feeling of dread and he didn't know what it was until he opened the door to his apartment and saw Neji sleeping on the couch with Yuki lying on his chest.

'_Shit._' He cursed. _'How could I have forgotten about him?'_ As he looked around the apartment, Shikamaru noticed that it was clean. Not that it wasn't normally, but today everything was spotless and its rightful place and there was a wonderful scent wafting through the air. _'Did he cook?_' he wondered as he walked into the kitchen and saw the clean dishes in the rack, air drying and the burnt out candles on the table. As he opened the refrigerator door, Shikamaru eyes immediately fell on the numerous containers, most of which he could see the condensation within _'He must've just put the food away'_ and as he looked farther back he could see inside a glass cake platter.

Shikamaru sighed heavily as he turned around and saw his small dog looking at him almost forlornly. Walking into the living room, he sat down on the couch beside Neji's sleeping form and gently shook the older man.

"Neji." He called softly. "Come on, baby, wake up."

Neji eyes opened in alarm and he quickly grabbed the hand that was shaking him. When he heard the familiar intake of breath, he released Shikamaru and looked up at the younger man with expressionless eyes.

"Where were you?" he asked, voice still heavy sleep.

Shikamaru moved to touch Neji but stopped when the man flinched away. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was out with Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, and Lee."

"Doing what?" he asked despite not really wanting to know.

"Drinking."

"Oh." Was all Neji said but it wasn't all that he felt. Why wasn't he invited? Why couldn't he go out with his boyfriend on said boyfriend's birthday? Why was he always the last to know? "I'm going to bed."

Shikamaru watched as Neji stood and walked into their bedroom, not sparing the Nara a glance as he walked away. He stood quickly and when he walked into their room, he noticed that Neji was already in bed and had the covers up to his chin. Shikamaru walked around Neji's side of the bed and knelt down beside the older man.

"Are you mad?" he asked, watching Neji's face for a reaction.

But there wasn't a reaction, only a slight shake of the head. "No." he all but whispered.

"Then what's the matter?"

Neji sighed as he opened his eyes to Shikamaru's worried countenance. "Nothing."

The Nara sighed as he stood up and pealed off his clothes before walking around their bed and climbing in behind Neji. Wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, he laid his head on the young Hyuuga's shoulder. "You were worried about me, weren't you? You thought something might've happened and you didn't know what to do. You thought that if I were alright, I would've phoned home or jutsued back or something, didn't you? But I think the thing you were worried about the most, is that I just left you alone. Am I right, babe?"

Neji knew he was on the brink of tears but he blinked them back and turned to face Shikamaru. "Why didn't you come back home to get me?" he asked softly.

Shikamaru gently kissed Neji's lips. "You don't like to drink," he said as he leaned in to claim those beautiful, pink, pouty lips once more. "But next time, I'll come back for you."

Neji nodded as he brought their lips together once more and moaned as he felt Shikamaru's tongue tracing his lips. Quickly opening his mouth, he allowed the appendage in and began to lightly suckle it, taking in Shikamaru's unique taste, the light taste vodka, and cigarettes. The taste was nothing short of heaven.

When they broke apart from each other, Neji gently kissed over Shikamaru face before he settled back down into the familiar warmth of his love's embrace. He smiled when he felt long fingers trailing through his hair and soft lips kiss over his seal.

"Everything looks beautiful, Neji." Shikamaru said quietly after awhile. "I didn't know you were going to cook."

Neji raised himself enough to rest his chin on Shikamaru's chest. "It was a surprise." He whispered as he began to make lazy circles on his Nara's chest. "Did you like it?"

Shikamaru smiled softly at the shy nature of Neji's voice. "I like it a lot." He said as he lifted Neji's chin so that the older was looking him in the eye. "I'm sure I'll love it after I eat some though."

Neji smiled widely. Even if Shikamaru was the one to make him feel bad or insecure, the younger man always knew what to say to make him feel better. _'I really am lucky to have him in my life.'_ Neji thought as he wrapped arms around Shikamaru's neck and gently kissed the Nara's cheek, not missing the soft chuckle his boyfriend made at the loving affection that was showered on him.

"I love you." Shikamaru said as he hugged Neji's lithe body closer to him.

"I love you too." Neji whispered, his arms still around his boyfriend's neck. "Happy Birthday, Shika." he said in a hushed tone as he pressed his lips to Shikamaru's.

--

End.

Please review and vote on the poll.

-torb0o (9/21)


End file.
